BELIEVE (A Regret) - KrisHo Oneshoot
by KrisHo KaiHo KyuSung Fanfic
Summary: Kepercayaan yang berada di tempat yang salah mengakhirinya dengan penyesalan "Ini hanya kesalah-pahaman saja" KrisHoHun Angst


_BELIEVE_

_-A regret-_

_**Cyrene Kim**__'s proudly present_

_A Genderswitch Oneshoot Storyline_

_And it's about our,_

_**KRIS SUHO SEHUN**_

_Sayang.._

_Bukankah aku terlalu bodoh.._

_Apakah kau yang terlalu baik,_

_Sehingga kau mengampuniku yang terlampau bajingan ini.._

_Tidakkah kau benci padaku?_

_Tidakkah kau marah padaku?_

_Si brengsek yang lebih percaya dengan mulut biadab itu?_

_Si bodoh yang tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang kepercayaan?_

_Si bajingan yang bahkan tak tahu jika kau mengalami masa tersulitmu?_

_Tapi mengapa kau yang jauh, sayang.._

_Tidakkah yang seharusnya pergi adalah bajingan ini?_

_Dan mengapa selama ini aku tak tahu tetang masa sulitmu?_

_**Itu karena aku terlalu bodoh..**_

_Tapi sayang.._

_Kau perlu tahu satu hal.._

_Aku percaya padamu.._

_Bahkan dengan bagaimanapun keadaanmu,_

_Atau mungkin kau benar-benar salah,_

_Aku akan percaya padamu.._

_Seutuhnya.._

_Tapi,_

_Semua telah berlalu.._

_Dan aku,_

_**Terlambat..**_

[KrisHo]

"Pagi, oppa!" sapa seorang gadis cantik tanpa celah pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk santai di bangku taman sebuah universitas sambil membaca majalah _sport_. Sontak pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis tersebut. Seketika senyum tulus nan menawan menghiasi wajahnya kala tahu siapa gadis dengan suara kekanakkan yang menyapanya tersebut. Sesosok gadis yang sangat ia _cintai._

"Oh! Pagi manis!" balasnya sembari melempar _wink_ andalannya yang sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan seorang _Kim Suho_. Dan, yah! Itu terbukti. Dengan memerahnya hampir seluruh permukaan wajah gadis itu. _'manis'_. Batin pemuda itu.

"Ya! _Kris_ oppa! Kau senang sekali jika melempar wink seperti itu padaku! Dan, itu menjijikkan!" ucap Suho dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Gadis itupun kehilangan _mood_-nya pagi ini. Dan dengan itu, ia berjalan berbalik dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang sontak membuat Kris – pemuda tadi – tertawa melihat tingkah gadisnya.

"Ya! Suho-ya! Tunggu! Hahaha!" ucap Kris lalu menyusul Suho tanpa menghentikan tawanya seolah kejadian ini adalah adegan komedi yang sering ia tonton pada _weekend_ bersama ayahnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu.

_KRIS & SUHO_

Seorang pria tampan tengah berjalan pelan sembari menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk sekedar mengenal lingkungan universitas ini. Ya. Ia seorang murid baru. Dan ia, cukup tampan.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping, tanpa disadarinya seorang gadis cantik menabraknya tapi tak sampai terjatuh. Dan, ketika ia melihat sekilas wajah gadis yang menabraknya, ia merasa seperti mengenali wajah gadis ini.

"Mian! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap gadis itu dengan membungkuk meminta maaf beberapa kali. Dan, ia melihatnya! Ia tahu siapa gadis ini. Dia, _gadis kecil_-nya.

"Suho?!" ucap pria tersebut dengan terkejut. Sontak gadis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah pria yang baru saja ia tabrak. Ia terheran mengapa pria ini mengenali dirinya. Sok kenal sekali.

"_Sehun_?!" oh, Suho. Harusnya kau menarik ucapanmu barusan. Karena kau yang terheran dengan pria yang kau anggap _sok-kenal_ tetapi dirimu juga mengenal dengan pasti siapa pria tersebut. Kau terheran dengan dirimu sendiri,_ eoh?_

"Kau benar-benar _Oh Sehun yang dulu?_" tanya Suho masih tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia tak sengaja tabrak adalah teman masa kecilnya. Sedangkan pria yang bernama Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus. Suho? Ah, jangan kalian tanya. Karena ia benar-benar terkejut. Tanpa disadarinya ia menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya semakin lebar sehingga Sehun – sang pria – tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya! Kim Suho!" tawa Sehun terhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya kepada _gadis kecil_-nya. Suhopun lantas menutup kembali mulutnya yang menganga lebar itu seperti posisi semula. Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan tepat saat itu juga, pria yang tadi meneriakkan nama suho telah berada di sisi Suho.

"Waeyo, Kris oppa?" tanya Suho pada Kris – pria tadi – yang tengah sedikit mengatur nafas karena ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Suho yang ternyata bersama pria lain yang tak ia kenal. Sontak dirinya merasa tak suka kepada Sehun. Terbukti dengan caranya melihat Sehun yang seperti orang menghina.

"Nugu?" tanya Kris pada Suho sembari menunjuk pria di hadapan mereka. Suho menoleh kepada Sehun dan memperkenalkannya kepada Kris. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suho seperti sebuah lubang yang akan menarikknya masuk. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa takut. Ya. Takut.

"_Dia Oh Sehun.__** Teman masa kecilku.**__"_

"Suho-ah!" teriak Kris pada Suho yang kebetulan saja lewat pada saat jam kuliah mereka berakhir. Sontak Suho menoleh pada asal suara. Dan ia tersenyum kala melihat Kris berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Waeyo, oppa?" tanya Suho ketia Kris telah berada di hadapannya sembari tak melepasan senyuman dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ada waktu sore ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pesta kembang api di sungai Han. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris sembari menatap Suho. Tapi sepertinya, melihat raut wajah Suho yang berubah sedikit sendu, Kris sudah tahu apa yang akan Suho katakan, jika bukan,

"Mian, oppa. Aku tidak bisa kali ini. Aku sudah janji akan menemani Sehun untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapannya selama ia tinggal di Korea. Mian, oppa." Ucap Suho lengkap dengan nada menyesalnya. Dan hati Kris sakit mendengar penolakan halus dari Suho.

"Oh baiklah, tak apa. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali lagi, bukan?" ucap Kris sembari tersenyum terpaksa. Entah mengapa rasa takut itu kembali menghampiri dirinya. Dan ia tak tahu apa alasannya. Mengapa setiap ia mendengar nama Sehun, rasa takut itu selalu datang.

"_Ada apa dengan diriku?"_

Semakin hari, rasa takut yang Kris alami semakit kuat. Apalagi setiap melihat kebersamaan Sehun dan Suho. Tapi Kris tetap berusaha percaya dan berfikir positif melihat mereka. Bukankah mereka adalah teman dari kecil? Ya. Mungkin kedekatan mereka sudah dibina sejak mereka kecil. _Bukankah kunci prinsip dari sebuah hubungan adalah __**kepercayaan**__?_

Seperti kali ini. Kris, Suho dan Sehun sedang bersantai bersama di sebuah café bernama Kona Beans. Terlihat Suho dan Sehun tengah bercanda bersama. Tapi Kris merasakan ada yang janggal di diri Sehun terhadap Suho. _Tatapan mata itu berbeda setiap kali ia menatap Suho._ Dan melihatnya, rasa takut yang selalu menerpa Kris kembali datang. Melihat tatapan itu, ia merasa lubang itu semakin melebar. Dan Kris merasa tak nyaman dengan itu semua.

Dan rasa takut itu semakin nyata adanya, ketika ia menginterupsi Suho dan Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan deheman pelannya. Sehun, melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam disertai raut wajah tak suka-nya.

"_Apa tujuanmu, Oh Sehun?"_

Kris melangkah gontai ke arah ruangan dimana jam pertamanya akan dimulai hari ini. Kris kurang tidur. Ia memikirkan apa hubungan Suho dengan Sehun sebenarnya. Sekuat apapun ia percaya dan berfikir positif terhadap mereka, rasa takut itu akan tetap kembali muncul.

Ia merasa janggal disini. Mengapa semua orang memperhatikan dirinya sembari berbisik kepada orang lain. Dan didepan sana, papan _notifications_ penuh dengan siswa yang mengerubungi papan tersebut. Ada berita apakah sehingga banyak orang yang berebut untuk melihatnya.

Dan, dengan rasa penasaran Kris mendekati papan _notifications_ tersebut untuk ikut melihat berita apa yang terlihat menghebohkan ini. Dan sekarang, ia berada di depannya. Melihat berita pagi ini.

DEG

Rasa takut itu kembali muncul ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera pada selembar kertas berwawna _gold_ yang terbilang sangat mewah dan _elegant._ Akan tetapi, bukan kemewahan itu yang menarik perhatian Kris sehingga ia berdiri mematung. Tapi beberapa barisan kalimat yang tertera itu yang membuatnya mematung.

Dan sekarang, ia tahu. Rasa takut itu datang bukan tanpa alasan. Dan sekarang, saat ini, di depan selembar kertas yang tertempel itu, ia mengetahui alasan rasa takut itu datang. Dan sekarang, mungkin sudah saatnyalah ia masuk kedalam lubang yang semakin lama semakin melebar itu.

Sakit.

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Ia merasa terbodohi dengan sikap Suho dan Sehun. Ia berprasangka bahwa selama ini Suho dan Sehun telah membohongi dirinya dengan topeng yang mereka pakai. _**Kepercayaan **_yang selama ini ia jaga luntur begitu saja dan digantikan dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

Dan dengan cepat, ia membalikkan badannya dan segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk menemui seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pokok permasalahan saat ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat. Dan jika ini memang benar adanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk _pergi._

"_Oh Sehun.. Tidak mungkin.."_

_For all honorable people_

_Kim & Oh Family_

_Invite you_

_to come to an_

_Engagement Party of_

_**KIM SUHO & OH SEHUN**_

_On 2__nd__ February_

_Come and see how the party be._

BUGH

Sebuah tinju melayang pada wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Ia menoleh untuk tahu siapa pelaku dari tinju tersebut. Dan ketika ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia segera melayangkan _smirk _pada Kris. Tak ia sangka bahwa efek dari selembar kertas _invitation_ tersebut akan sangat cepat.

"Oh, tuan Kris Wu yang mulia. Ada perlu apakah sehingga anda melayangkan tinju anda di wajah tampan saya? Saya takut itu akan merusak ketampanan saya di hadapan _calon tunangan_ saya." ucap Sehun menanggapi _glare_ dari Kris dengan disertai _smirk_-nya.

"Bajingan kau, Oh Sehun! Dia itu _milikku. __**M-i-l-i-k-k-u!**_" ucap Kris dengan amarah yang meledak. Cukup. Ia tak akan sabar lagi untuk kali ini. Ia sudah cukup sabar dengan waktunya dengan Suho yang terpotong karenanya, kebahagiaan yang terbatasi karenanya. Tapi untuk ini, ia akan benar-benar mengambil tindakkan lebih. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Oh, benarkah, Tuan Wu? Tidakkah kau telah melihatnya? Dan kau masih berkata bahwa ia _milikmu_? Tidakkah kau tahu malu untuk mengakui apa yang akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ia _calon tunangan-KU_, Kris Wu! Dan aku sarankan untukmu, _mundurlah_." Ucap Sehun dengan serius dan menatap intens Kris. Mereka berdua saling melempar _glare_ dan tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni mereka untuk melihat perkelahian 2 pria yang cukup popular di universitas. Sehun melempas _smirk _sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

_"Dia milikku, Kris. Dari dulu sejak kita kecil, bahkan kami telah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Dan ayah mempermudah jalanku mendapatkannya dengan membuat perjodohan ini. Dia milikku. Aku tak merebutnya karena ia memang milikku dari awal."_ desis Sehun pelan dan dipastikan hanya Kris dan dirinya yang mendengarnya.

Mendengan kata-kata Oh Sehun barusan, membuat Kris terdiam seribu bahasa. Amarahnya telah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia segera mendorong Sehun ke dinding dan akan melayangkan tinjunya yang kedua sebelum,

"KRIS!" sebuah tangan halus menahan tangannya disertai teriakkan dari Suho. Apakah Suho datang disaat yang tepat? Sepertinya tidak. Karena setelah Kris menjatuhkan tangannya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja Sehun, ia mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang ia tujukan kepada Suho.

"Oh.. Ternyata Tuan Putri-NYA Oh Sehun berusaha menolong pangerannya. Jadi selama ini kau adalah bangkai yang menyamar sebagai bunga, KIM SUHO?" ucap Kris dengan penekanan pada nama Suho. Suho yang mendengarnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Apalagi kata-kata tersebut diucapkan secara gamblang oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Kris! Tenangkan dulu dirimu! Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Kumohon percayalah!" ucap Suho berusaha meyakinkan Kris yang emosinya sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"Apanya yang salah paham SUHO?! Kau jangan membohongiku! Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah kau tipu! Kau mengecewakanku!" balas Kris sembari menyentakkan tangan Suho yang sebelumnya menahannya. Diperlakukan seperti itu Suho tetap tak mau menyerah untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Ia segera menahan Kris yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu Kri-"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, SIALAN!" ucapan Suho untuk menahan Kris terpotong telak dengan Kris yang kembali menyentak kasar tangan Suho dengan teriakan telaknya pula. Dan sentakan yang Kris lakukan cukup untuk membuat Suho terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur dinding yang terdapat di sebelahnya. Cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir di sisi kanan kepala Suho. Suho merasakan sakit itu. Tapi menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih berarti daripada lukanya.

"Argh…" satu rintihan lolos dari mulut Suho. Sehun yang berniat menolongnya mengurungkan niatannya kala melihat Kris yang mendengar rintihan Suho tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap dimana Suho merintih sembari memegang kepalanya yang masih tetap mengeluarkan darah.

Kris merasa dirinyalah yang sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Ia memperhatikan Suho dengan perasaan bersalah. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang berada disekitar mereka hanya bisa terdiam sembari beberapa ada yang menutup mulutnya. Tak menyangka pasangan yang selama ini selalu terlihat manis, sekarang tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Tapi, Kris tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan Suho saat ini. Ia sudah terlanjur marah.

"Maaf, aku tak dapat pergi ke pesta tersebut. Tapi sebelumya, aku ingin mengucapkan, _selamat berbahagia, OH SUHO_." ucap Kris dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Suho yang memanggil namanya disertai dengan rintihan sakit yang mendera kepalanya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Sehun yang melihat itu lantas menghampiri Suho dan memangku tubuh Suho di pahanya.

"Lepas, Oh Sehun! Lepaskan aku! Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?! Apa salahku?! Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu dan menerima perjodohan ini! Aku mencintai Kris dan akan terus begitu selamanya! Tidakkah kau mengerti, ha?! Kau jahat, Oh Sehun!" dan dengan itu, Suho dengan cepat berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Sehun walau dengan susah payah. Tapi, Sehun buru-buru sadar dan segera menghampiri Suho. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis cantik tersebut untuk ia letakkan di pundaknya dan membawa Suho pergi dari sana.

"Setidaknya biarkanlah aku membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk menebus maafku."

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, keadaan menjadi lenggang. Kris yang mengambil absen selama seminggu memilih menetap di apartemen yang ia tinggali. Iapun sering mendapat pesan dan telpon dari Suho. Tetapi, dari seluruh pesan yang Suho kirim dan telpon dari Suho, tak satupun ada yang ia balas atau terima.

Seperti halnya hari ini. Ia kembali tidak membalas pesan atau menerima telpon dari Suho. Iapun memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya tanpa melihat satupun pesan yang Suho kirim. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan segalanya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan keputusannya melepas Suho adalah sesuatu yang tepat menurutnya. Karena Suho tak pernah terlihat berusaha untuk menghampiri dirinya. Suho memang mengirimkannya pesan dan menelponnya. Tapi bukankah tak ada satupun yang menerima balasan darinya? Dan mengapa Suho tak mencoba mencari tahu dengan datang ke apartemennya? Bukankah sudah jelas? Suho telah memiliki Sehun. Dan menurutnya, mungkin isi pesan itu adalah hanya ucapan minta maaf.

Dan dengan itu, ia merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya untuk tidur setelah mematikan ponselnya tanpa tahu bahwa ada satu pesan yang masuk dari Suho.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.21. Ia telah tertidur selama kurang lebih 2 jam sehingga ia merasa gerah dan lengket saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ini sudah memasuki waktu malam dan ia baru mandi. Tapi setidaknya, cukup untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Tapi, belum sempat ia melangkahkan satu kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi, entah apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk membalikkan badannya dan melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dalam keadaan mati di atas meja nakas. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah dan khawatir menghampiri dirinya.

"Suho…." lirihnya tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama sosok yang – masih – ia cintai. Ia sempat akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan memeriksa ponselnya. Tapi, bayangan kejadian satu minggu lalu kembali singgah di benaknya. Sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya yang baru beberapa langkah terhitung. Rahangnya mengeras kala mengingatnya. Dan seketika, ia berbalik arah lagi menuju kamar mandi. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa ponselnya.

_"Kris oppa…" _

DEG

Ia yang akan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi kembali menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar suara Suho yang seperti terbawa angin. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali melangkah atau menoleh sedikitpun.

_"Oppa…"_

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini lebih nyata. Perasaan gelisah dan khawatir kembali mendera dirinya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kris menoleh ke belakang. Perasaannya tak enak. Entah mengapa. Ia kembali memandangi ponselnya. Hanya memandanginya. Tapi dengan segera ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi ketia ia telah berada di dalamnya.

_"Ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku tak enak?"_

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berendam selama 1 jam lebih lamanya. Waktu yang cukup untuk menenangkan fikiran dari masalah yang tengah menerpanya saat ini. Akan tetapi, perasaan tak enaknya itu tetap tak mau hilang.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjangnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan ponselnya yang sejak beberapa jam lalu ia acuhkan. Gelisah dan khawatir itu muncul lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dan untuk mengalihkan fikirannya yang terpaku pada Suho dan ponselnya, ia segera melangkah keluar kamar untuk membuat makanan sekiranya yang dapat ia makan kali ini. Ia mengabaikan perasaan tak enaknya, _lagi_.

Ini sudah sangat malam dan Kris masih belum bisa mengistirahatkan matanya kembali. Gejolak hatinya membuatnya tak tenang. Entah dimana fikirannya saat ini. Akan tetapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat ini. Ia hanya tiduran di ranjangnya sembari menatap langit kamarnya. Dulu, ia dan Suho pernah melakukan ini bersama saat Suho kabur dari rumahnya dan pergi ke apartemennya. Mengingat momen tersebut, ia mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat Suho. Ia sadar dan ia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk membenci Suho, ia tak dapat melakukannya. Cintanya memang sudah begitu mendalam. Tapi tidak. Ia dihempaskan. Ia dibuang. Dan ia benci Suho. Setidaknya hal itu yang selalu menjadi topangannya ketika ia goyah dan mengkhawatirkan Suho.

Dan hal terakhir itulah yang menjadi alasan sekarang Kris sedang memegang ponselnya sembari menimbang-nimbang apakah akan ia hidupkan atau tidak. Jika ia mengikuti hatinya, sudah pasti ia memilih menghidupkannya. Akan tetapi, _ego_-nya lebih mendominasi dirinya. Sehingga sekarang ia hanya memutar balik ponselnya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menekan tombol _on _pada meruntuki kebodohannya tersebut. Tetapi tetap ia biarkan menyala.

55 missed call & 43 new message

Ia menghela nafasnya sembari tertawa kecil. Suho-nya tetaplah Suho-nya yang dulu. Keras kepala. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah sebentar lagi Suho dan Sehun akan bertunangan? _Mood_ Kris jatuh seketika saat mengingatnya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk membaca pesan terakhir yang Suho kirim. Karena ia penasaran pesan apa yang Suho kirim untuk Kris beberapa jam lalu dan setelahnya tak mengirim pesan lagi. Padahal biasanya ia mengirim pesan dalam jangka waktu yang pendek.

_From : Yeppo Suho_

_ Oppa, mian aku telah menyakitimu. Dan oppa tak mau bertemu denganku. Tapi biasakah kau datang ke sungai Han dimana kau mengajakku menonton pesta kembang api? Aku ingin melihatnya karena kufikir itu pasti indah. Aku tunggu jam 5, oppa.. Kumohon datanglah kali ini. _

_30__th__ January, 16.30_

DEG

Rasa gelisah kembali menghampiri dirinya. Ia terpaku sembari tetap menatap layar ponselnya. Rasa tak enak itu menggerogoti hatinya. Ia lalu melirik jam di layar ponselnya.

22:05

Ini telah larut. Mana mungkin Suho masih bertahan menunggunya disana selarut dan sedingin ini, kan? Tapi, mengingat Suho yang keras kepala, ia kembali menarik ucapannya. Suho masih disana, atau sudah pulang? Ia benar-benar bingung. Akan tetapi, _ego_-nya menjawab dengan opsi kedua. Ya. Suho pasti sudah pulang. Sehun pasti menyusulnya. Dan dengan itu, ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan segera menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu dan bersiap pergi kealam mimpi.

_"Oppa, eodisseo?"_

Kris kembali membuka matanya kala mendengar kembali suara Suho yang seperti mencarinya. Rasa khawatir itu menerpanya lagi. Mungkinkah Suho masih menunggu? Kris harus memastikannya. Ya. Harus.

Melawan _ego_-nya, ia segera beranjak berdiri dan memakai _sweater_-nya serta mengambil kunci mobil dan mantelnya. Ia berharap bahwa Suho telah pulang. Tapi sedikit juga ia berharap bahwa Suho masih disana menunggunya walaupun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil.

Ia sedikit berlari menuju tempat parkir dan menuju dimana mobilnya berada. Dari kejauhan, ia tampak melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya ia kenal sedang bersandar di sisi mobilnya dengan wajah yang menahan marah. Iapun segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Kris terkejut dengan pria yang bersandar pada mobilnya. Tapi ia masih iangat tujuan awalnya walaupun ia penasaran mengapa Sehun bisa ada disini. "Ada perlu apa kau datang padaku?" tanya Kris saat ia berada di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya, semakin mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarahnya. Tetapi, ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dingin dan menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kris. Kris yang mendengarnya seolah tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan kearah kemudi dan hendak membuka pintunya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya sejenak untuk membalas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kembalikan Suho" ucap Sehun sepersekian detik setelah Kris membalas menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil dan menoleh pada Sehun dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. Tapi sedikit yang diperoleh adalah raut wajah cemas yang kentara.

"Bukankah ia bersamamu selama ini?" balas Kris dengan sinis sembari menatap mengejek Sehun. Melupakan rasa cemasnya sejenak.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ia kabur dari rumah sakit sejak jam setengah lima sore tadi! Dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali ke rumah sakit!" ucap Sehun setengah berteriak karena ia sudah tak dapat lagi menguasai emosinya. Emosinyapun meluap begitu saja. Dan apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Suho.

"Mwo?! Ia kabur dar-" ucapan Kris terpotong karena ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan. "R-rumah s-sakit?" tanya Kris pelan sembari menatap Sehun penuh dengan penjelasan dan ketidak-percayaannya.

"Haha. Kau terkejut, eoh? Ya. Ia masuk rumah sakit sejak insiden itu dan itu semua _karenamu_." ucap Sehun penuh penekanan dan kebencian pada Kris.

Mendengar hal itu, Kris kembali mengingat kejadian pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Suho masalah pertunangan itu. Mungkinkah Suho masuk rumah sakit karena luka yang disebabkan olehnya itu? Dan seperti menjawab isi hatinya, Sehun kembali berucap.

"Ya. Suho mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat benturan di kepalanya. Ia juga sekarang jadi suka linglung dan pusing karenanya. Itu adalah efek biasa yang ia terima. Ia juga sering mengeluh jika kepalanya terasa berat jika ia berdiri terlalu lama. Kau puas?!" ujar Sehun sembari mengatur nafsnya karena menahan emosi.

Kris semakin terdiam dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu jika Suho akan mengalami hal seberat itu semenjak insiden tersebut. Ia tak tahu jika perlakuannya adalah hal yang fatal yang menyusahkan Suho. Tetapi sisi buruk dirinya megatakan bahwa ia tak perlu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak perduli."

Bodoh. Kris terlalu bodoh karena mengikuti sisi buruknya yang akan selalu membawanya kedalam jurang yang dalam. Dan ia masih saja tetap mengikutinya. Dan segera, niatan awal Kris untuk menghampiri Suho menguar entah kemana. Tetapi, ia tetap beranjak masuk ke mobil tanpa tujuan yang belum ia tentukan. Sebelum sebuah suara menjatuhkannya kedalam jurang penuh duri yang tak berujung.

"Bukan itu yang aku perdulikan bodoh! Tapi nyawanya!" Sehun kembali berteriak kepada Kris yang benar-benar sudah memancing emosinya untuk meledak. Dan Kris kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Oh Sehun?!" tanya Kris penuh emosi ketika Sehun mengucapkan hal yang berkaitan dengan nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak suka. Dan Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hypotermia sejak kecil." Balas Sehun dengan sedikit menggeram. Ia mengejek Kris yang bahkan tak tahu tentang apapun yang Suho alami.

Kris membatu mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Suho? Hypotermia? Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Dan sekelebat memori tentang Suho yang menghampirinya saat ini semakin membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Mengapa ia tak peka bahkan hanya untuk setiap perkataan yang Suho lontarkan.

_"Aku tak suka musim dingin. Udaranya terlalu dingin."_

_ "Aku tak suka menunggu di udara sedningin ini. Sungguh menyebalkan."_

_ "Aku itu tak tahan __di__ngin. Maka dari itu, satu mantel tebal saja tak cukup untuk menghangatkanku."_

_ "Oppa! Penghangat ruangannya harus yang paling hangat, ya!"_

_ "Aku hanya deman karena kedinginan saja, kok.."_

_ "Oppa! Jangan ice skating! Nanti aku kedinginan."_

_ "Lebih baik aku kepanasan daripada kedinginan. Bisa mati aku kalau kedinginan. Hehe.."_

Kris melemas. Tak diperdulikannya Sehun yang menatap mengejek padanya. Yang sekarang ia perdulikan hanya Suho. Ya. Suho. Sontak ia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya tak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun yang menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi. Fokusnya hanya satu.

SUHO

Kris telah sampai di tempat dimana Suho perintah untuk bertemu. Pesta kembang api telah selesai. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia sekarang menemukan Suho.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tempat. Sampai ia menemukan Suho. Ya. Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil menekuk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dan betapa mirisnya, gadis itu hanya memakai sendal dan pakaian rumah sakit tanpa memikirkan udara yang sangat dingin saat ini. Hati Kris mencelos sakit melihatnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia paling biadab di dunia. Dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan lurus ke arah Suho, Kris perlahan mendekati Suho. Dan kini, ia berada di hadapan Suho. Sontak, melihat sepasang kaki berada dihadapannya, Suho menoleh ke atas untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghampirinya. Dan begitu ia tahu, muncul sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"K-k-kris... O-o.. Op..pa..." dan tepat setelah Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kris langsung memeluk Suho erat memberikan kehangatan kehangatan pada Suho yang sudah sangat dingin ini. Suho tersenyum mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Kris walau dirinya merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu dingin. Kris memejamkan matanya erat merasakan pelukan pada gadis yang ia rindukan.

"Mianhae.. Suho Mianhae.." ucap Kris tulus sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho. Setitik air mata jatuh di sudut mata Suho merasakan perihnya pelukan mereka saat ini. Ia merindukan kehangatan yang dulu. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan beban kepalanya. Sontak ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris yang lebar. Kris yang merasakan beban pada bahunya sontak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Akan tetapi, Suho menahannya agar tidak melepaskannya. Suho ingin merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin tak dapat ia rasakan lagi setelah ini.

"B-biar..khan.. S-seper...thi inih.." ucap Suho terbata. Dan Kris kembali memeluk Suho lagi yang mana kali ini lebih erat. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Gadisnya melemah. Dan ia tak berada di sisinya selama ini. Kris merasa sangat bodoh dan berengsek saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang masih saling memeluk. Seolah mereka tak ingin hal seperti ini dilewatkan begitu saja. Mereka masih ingin menikmati kehangatan ini tanpa penghalang apapun lagi. Mereka bersatu walaupun rasa sakit itu masih tetap tak mau hilang. Biarkanlah saja selama mereka masih bisa merasakannya. Dan pelukkan itu terlepas karena Suho memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia segera menarik badannya dari Kris. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan dihiasi pita berwarna _silver_.

"Happy Anniversary, oppa!" ucap Suho lancar yang Kris tahu bahwa itu diucapkan dengan susah payah.

Kris lupa. Kris lupa akan hari _special_ ini. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan egonya sehingga ia melupakan hari penting ini. Ia bodoh. Mengapa bisa ia lakukan ini. Sedangkan Suho? Suho justru mempersiapkan hari ini dan memberinya hadiah walaupun Suho sendiri tak tahu jika Kris akan datang atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, Kris datang walau akhirnya terlambat.

"Ah! Oppa lupa, ya? Arra! Kalau begitu, akan ada hukuman!" lanjut Suho seakan mengerti isi hati Kris. Suho menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan tersenyum seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Dan Kris membalasnya.

"Lalu, apa hukuman untukku, _princess_?" tanya Kris sembari tersenyum indah pada Suho yang berbinar.

"Aku mau digendong di punggung sama Kris oppa!" jawab Suho dengan binar mata bahagia. Dan Kris tersenyum melihat permintaan kekanakkan Suho yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Arra. Tapi, sebelumnya pakai mantel dulu, ya.." perintah Kris dan dianggukki oleh Suho yang sangat semangat ketika Kris menuruti permintaan Suho. Dan dengan segera, Kris melepaskan mantel yang ia pakai dan ia sampirkan ke bahu Suho. Suho tersenyum cerah melihat kepedulian Kris padanya.

"Ah! Oppa! Aku ada satu permintaan lagi!" ucap Suho yang membuat Kris yang baru saja selesai menyampirkan mantelnya ke bahu Suho menoleh kearah Suho dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dan Suhopun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Buka kadonya setelah aku tertidur, ya.." tutur Suho sembari tersenyum lembut. Seketika senyum Kris memudar. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Suho. Tapi, ia tak ingin membuat _mood_ gadisnya jelek. Ia segera tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan Suho.

"Arra. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat naik!" dan dengan segera Kris membalikkan badannya memunggungi Suho. Dan dengan cepat, Suho naik ke punggung Kris dengan bahagia. Kris lantas berdiri dan mulai berjalan entah kemana nantinya mereka berjalan, yang penting adalah kebersamaan mereka untuk menebus segala salah Kris pada Suho.

Sudah 10 menit Kris berjalan dengan Suho yang masih berada di gendongannya. Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada niatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun. Mereka justru menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan saat ini. Keheningan masih kentara sebelum Suho memulai pembicaraan .

"Oppa.. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini." ujar Suho. Kris hanya diam menanggapinya dan membiarkan Suho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bahagia karena di saat-saat terakhirku menikmati dunia, aku menikmatinya bersamamu. Bersama orang yang aku cintai." lanjut Suho sembari menerawang jauh ke langit dimana para bintang menetap. Kris meloloskan setitik air matanya tanpa sadar. Suho yang melihatnya segera menghapus titik air mata tersebut.

"Uljimayo, oppa..." tutur Suho setelah ia menghapus air mata Kris yang jatuh sambil tersenyum ke arah Kris. Kris yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelahnya, keheningan kembali menguasai keadaan. Sampai Suho menginterupsinya.

"Oppa.. Maukah kau berjanji akan satu hal padaku?" ujar Suho sambil menatap Kris. Kris menjawabnya dengan melirik Suho yang ada di bahu kirinya sembari tersenyum ke arah Suho.

"Berjanjilah bahwa di kehidupan yang akan datang, kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama, tak ada pertengkaran. Dan aku tidak ingin pergi lebih dulu. Kau mau berjanji?" tanya Suho sambil menatap penuh harap kepada Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Kris. Suho tersenyum semakin cerah. Dan mata Suho semakin berat. Dan ia tak dapat lagi menahan lebih lama.

"Haaahh.. Aku benar-benar lelah. Oppa, bolehkan aku tidur di bahu oppa? Aku benar-benar mengantuk." ijin Suho pada Kris sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Kris tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Sehingga air matanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Mengapa Tuhan mengambil Suho lebih dulu? Bukankah ia yang bersalah?

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Suho.." ujar Kris pada Suho sebelum Suho benar-benar menutup matanya. Sebelum mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Suho untuk yang terakhir kalinya bersamaan dengan semakin derasnya air mata Kris yang mengalir.

_"Oppa... S-Sarang..hae..."_

Saat ini, Kris dan Suho sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir sungai Han. Menikmati pemandangan malam sungan Han. Tidak. Hanya Kris-lah yang menikmati pemandangan sungai Han karena Suho hanya menutup matanya sembari bersandar pada dada bidang Kris. Kris yang sedang memeluk Suho mengelus lembut rambut panjang Suho.

"Kau sudah tertidur nyenyak. Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku membuka kado darimu?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang tentu tak dijawab oleh yang ditanya. Kris tersenyum sembari menyentuh pipi Suho yang amat dingin. Iapun mulai membuka pita yang terdapat pada kotak merah tersebut. Perlahan, ia membukanya.

Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah syal berwarna putih gading yang terdapat sebuah tulisan.

_Handmade by Suho only for Kris_

Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Dan lantas ia melingkaran syal tersebut dilehernya. Terlihat sangat pas untuknya. Suho selalu memilih tepat. Warna dan modelnya. Kris suka dan sangat suka. Ia kembali beralih pada Suho dan mencium pucuk kepala Suho.

"Terimakasih hadiahnya. Ini yang terbaik!" puji Kris pada Suho sembari tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya, nanti jika sudah tak ada Suho, ia yang akan tersenyum cerah menggantikan Suho.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho. Kris makin mengikis jarak kedua wajah mereka. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kris menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan manis. Ya. Hanya menempel. Ciuman yang sangat tulus yang dapat menghangatkan hati Kris yang sedang dingin saat ini. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Ciuman pertama yang menemani perpisahan mereka. Ciuman pertama yang terasa manis walau sedikit sakit. Ciuman pertama yang sangat indah. Dan Kris tak pernah menyangka bahwa ciuman pertama mereka akan begini jadinya. Terasa, sakit. Dan Kris melepas kontak mereka perlahan setelah cukup lama.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku.." ujar Kris sebelum memeluk Suho dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Suho yang membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. sebuah kalimat perpisahan yang cukup untuk membuatnya meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjalani hidup lebih baik untuk Suho.

"_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, Suho. Nan jeongmal saranghanda."_

**BELIEVE (A Regret)**

_Kepercayaan itu bukanlah visual semata.._

_Kepercayaan itu datang karena adanya hati.._

_Kadang kita merasa kita telah terkhianati dengan orang yang kita percayai.._

_Tetapi nyatanya,_

_Justru kaulah yang menghantarkan kepercayaan pada jalan yang salah.._

_Bukan dirinya yang salah.._

_Tapi kepercayaan itu.._

_Apakah kau telah menggunakan kepercayaanmu,_

_Pada jalan yang benar,_

_Atau jalan yang kau anggap benar.._

_Dan kepercayaan itu datang bukan dari orang lain.._

_Tetapi hatimu sendiri yang menempatkan kepercayaan itu.._

_Karena terkadang,_

_Jalan yang kita anggap benar itu,_

_Membawa kita pada akhir yang di bumbui dengan_

_**Penyesalan...**_

_Cyrene Kim_

_June 2, 2014_


End file.
